words
by SiLENT-masque
Summary: "Actions speak louder than words." What else is Hiroto supposed to do when he can't find the words to say? Companion to "Action".


"…and besides all of our business entanglements, Haruna tells me that Kariya is getting on well at Raimon. Maybe we should go visit him some time; it's been a few weeks since we went to the Sun Garden, after all."

Midorikawa knows that Hiroto's not paying attention; he can see it. Hiroto's eyes are focused on his laptop and he has that look of deep concentration that he always gets whenever he's solving a tough problem, be it Kira Company finances or just the day's crossword puzzle.

"Yeah, yeah, Masaki - chan. Next week, maybe," Hiroto says dismissively, eyes still focused on his laptop screen. Midorikawa frowns, folding his arms over his chest. Hiroto is allowed to be dismissive of business, but NOT about Kariya.

"Hiroto, you're not even paying atten - "

"Ryuuji, can I ask you a question?" Hiroto's pushed away from his laptop, leaning back in his chair uncomfortably.

Midorikawa blinks in surprise, the anger in his eyes draining away. "I guess. Is there something you need? I can go get it for y - "

"No, it's not really about business. And I'm not really sure if this is the best place to ask, but - "

"Hiroto, we tried already. I'm not having desk sex with you again in your office!" Midorikawa says indignantly, looking away from his boss (among other things) and folding his arms again.

"N - no! Not that!" At least Hiroto has the propriety to be red about it too, Midorikawa notes with satisfaction. Although, he does have to wonder: if it's not the desk sex, then what?

"I, um…I was actually…" He gets up, walking out from behind his desk, one hand in his jacket pocket. Midorikawa raises an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips, with one hand on his hip, the other still holding the files.

"Hiroto, you can just ask it and I can make a quick supply run. It's not a big deal or anything," Midorikawa says playfully, walking over to deposit the files on Hiroto's desk before sitting on the edge, legs crossed.

Okay, so maybe he won't mind the desk sex a bit. You know, once they've closed the windows and locked the door and -

"It's not really…a supply thing or anything. It's, ah…it's actually about you and…" Hiroto's standing in front of him, one hand still deep in his jacket pocket and Midorikawa has to wonder if there's something in there, because that's not exactly what Hiroto does when he's nervous.

"You know, there's a saying that goes like this," Midorikawa begins, a hand curling around Hiroto's cheek and pulling the redhead close, close enough that Midorikawa can lean over and kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear, "Actions speak louder than words, Hiroto."

And Hiroto takes a deep breath, takes his hand out of his pocket slowly. There's something in his hand, small and black and -

And Hiroto drops to a knee and Midorikawa can barely even breathe when Hiroto takes his hand and suddenly, he's the one with the words trapped in his throat and he can't even -

"Ryuuji…Ryuuji, I…" With Hiroto's other hand, the one not holding Midorikawa's, he fumbles opening the black box, and then it's right there, a thin, unadorned, silver ring and - "Ryuuji, will you marry me?"

Midorikawa can't stop the sob that escapes his throat, putting the hand not in Hiroto's over his eyes, hoping that he can't see him cry. But he knows that Hiroto probably can; Midorikawa's always been terrible at hiding his feelings from Hiroto.

"Is…is it too soon, or - "

"H - Hiroto!" Midorikawa all but shrieks, falling off the desk (probably literally) and into Hiroto's arms, knocking them both over. "I - I don't, I…"

"No?"

Midorikawa headbutts Hiroto's chin, kissing him as hard as he possibly can.

"W - what do you think, you gigantic idiot?" Midorikawa manages through his hiccups.

"Wait, wait the ring, Ryuuji, the ring!"

(Once Hiroto manages to get the ring on, they do, indeed, have office sex, and Midorikawa has the rug burns to prove it, but it beats being bent over Hiroto's desk. And they DID forget to lock the door, but thank Reina for keeping everyone out while Hiroto was busy asking Midorikawa "the big question" and also everything else afterwards. Unfortunately for her, Midorikawa's pretty certain that she caught an eyeful of…something.)

* * *

wrote for the birthday of a friend back in august and forgot to put it up OTLOTLOTL


End file.
